Black Fairy
The Black Fairy, also known as the Dark Fairy,http://www.ew.com/article/2016/12/04/once-upon-time-robin-hood-gideon-spoilers is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. She débuts in the ninth episode of the sixth season. She is portrayed by guest star Jaime Murray. History As a fairy, she cares for children, until one day, for unknown reasons, her heart becomes darkened and she begins to kidnap the children. In return, the Blue Fairy banishes her and takes her wand. The Black Fairy is banished to the Dark Realm where time runs strangely and anything is possible. She can only leave for long enough to capture a child before the realm drags her back in, though she can also be summoned temporarily by an incantation. The children she captures are forced to work to mine dark fairy dust for her. Using an acculumated amount of her fairy dust, the Black Fairy creates a powerful curse capable of crossing realms. This curse becomes known as the Dark Curse. At some point, some of the Black Fairy's fairy dust ended up in Snow White's possession. At a later point in time, Rumplestiltskin plans to summon the Black Fairy with the incantation, bait her with a baby, and then paralyze her with squid ink. After the fairy is frozen in place by the ink, she recognizes him as the Dark One and notes that if he knows her, he must also know that she will be freed from the ink shortly. He tells her that she cannot have the child yet and expresses his desire to ask her a few questions about herself, starting with his curiosity about why, as a kidnapper of babies, she abandoned the one child who belonged to her. Shocked, the Black Fairy realizes that Rumplestiltskin is the son she abandoned long ago, but once she regains her composure, she openly admits, with no hint of remorse, that she chose power over love. This statement, as well as Rumplestiltskin's maid arriving to rescue the infant, distracts Rumplestiltskin long enough for the squid ink to wear off. The Black Fairy then grabs her son, giggling over how time has run out for him to ask her any more questions, before shoving him away. She then transforms into her miniature fairy form and flies off. }} After Gideon grows into a young boy, the Black Fairy forces him to live in a jail cell and work in the mines like the other children. He eventually finds the book among the Black Fairy's possessions and steals it, reading it to Roderick, the boy in the cell next to his. One night, they are interrupted when the Black Fairy arrives, revealing she knew that Gideon had stolen it. Gideon tells her it is not hers, as he has read the message left in the front of the book and knows that his real mother left it for him. The Black Fairy takes it anyway, telling Gideon that he cannot be a hero like his namesake, the main character of the book, and that she can prove it. She then takes Roderick and begins to drag him off, leaving Gideon's cell unlocked. However, even when he discovers this, Gideon is too afraid to face the Black Fairy and abandons Roderick to his fate. The Black Fairy takes Roderick to her tower and whips him overnight. Years later, the Black Fairy calls for Gideon and informs him that it is his twenty-eighth birthday, surprising him. She teases him, noting that everyone has a birthday, though he has never celebrated one before. As more fairy dust is brought to the Black Fairy from the mines, she discovers that the key to her vault where she keeps the dust is missing and directs Gideon to find the culprit, arming him with a small bottle of dust. However, she is secretly aware that the culprit is Roderick, Gideon's old friend, and plans to test Gideon to see if he will betray her. When Gideon listens to Roderick's tale and agrees to help him contact the Savior in another realm through a crystal ball, the Black Fairy catches them and shatters the ball, revealing her disappointment in Gideon. Though she will not physically harm him, she prepares to attack Roderick instead as punishment. In an attempt to stop her, Gideon hurls the fairy dust at her, but she dodges it and expresses outrage that he would do such a thing to his own mother. She then uses some of the dust on Roderick, transforming him into a beetle, and crushes him under her boot, telling a horrified Gideon that it is his fault. She proceeds to rip out Gideon's heart, commanding him to go to the realm where the Savior lives and kill her, which will allow him to use Hrunting to break the spell that keeps the Black Fairy from leaving her realm. Under the Black Fairy's thrall, Gideon arrives in Storybrooke and lies to his parents about his plans to kill Emma, the Savior, so that he can use her power to defeat the Black Fairy. Though his first fight with her results in a victory for Emma, he is spared by her thanks to his father's pleas and the Black Fairy develops a new plan, forcing Gideon to send Hook, Emma's true love to the Enchanted Forest and using him as leverage, refusing to let him return until she works with him. They go to the Sorcerer's Mansion under the false pretense of opening a portal to bring Hook back so that Emma will trust Gideon. However, the portal instead brings a massive spider through, which ties Emma up in its web as Gideon teleports away. As Emma slowly suffocates away, Hrunting starts to open its portal, and even though she is eventually rescued by Mr. Gold, it is enough to let the Black Fairy through. Later, Gideon attempts to tell the Black Fairy that her plan failed, but she appears behind him, thanking him for his help and telling him they have much more to do. The Black Fairy goes to her son's pawnshop to reveal her presence in Storybrooke to him. When Mr. Gold questions how she managed to get to Storybrooke, she has Gideon enter, revealing his supposed betrayal of Mr. Gold and Belle. Though Mr. Gold tries to attack her, the Black Fairy stops him by holding up his Dagger, though she promises not to command him and returns it, revealing that she expects him to join her side willingly when he sees the darkness she brings. She later encounters Emma and Snow White in the woods, where they have found several Pixie Dust flowers that bloomed due to the Black Fairy's presence. Disappointed that the flowers killed her dramatic entrance, the Black Fairy reveals herself and Gideon. She taunts Emma, announcing her plan to kill the Savior in the final battle, and has Gideon destroy the flowers, stopping Emma and Snow's only chance at awakening Snow and David from their joint Sleeping Curse. However, she does not realize that Gideon's love for his mother gave him the power to resist her orders and leave one flower alive, a fact that is later revealed to her by Mr. Gold, who has realized that the Black Fairy possesses Gideon's heart and states that he will not stop until he gets it back from her, though the Black Fairy notes that if the two of them were to go head-to-head, the entire town would be a destroyed - a risk Mr. Gold is willing to take. }} Magical Abilities Family ---- Trivia |-|Character Notes= Character Notes *The fairy incantation to summon her is: "Let the night sky tremble, as the Dark Star shall fall. Awake, Black Fairy, and heed my call." |-| Production Notes= Production Notes *To divert the attention away from her real identity, Merida's casting call presented her as Rumplestiltskin's mother. Her name was supposed to be "Evanna".http://tvline.com/2015/06/17/once-upon-a-time-season-5-cast-rumplestiltskin-mother/ https://twitter.com/NatalieAbrams/status/619981101210075136 Appearances Notes: "Archive" denotes archive footage. In the Season Five episode "Souls of the Departed", Regina says, "Well, when I conjured Storybrooke, it was with the Dark Curse. Whoever created that curse, looks like this is where they got their inspiration." References ---- nl:Zwarte Fee Category:Female Characters Category:Fairies Category:Season Six Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters